Tales of Xillia: Everlasting Ties
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the events of both games, the gang gathers together for a weekend of fun in Fennmont. However, Jude plans to confess his true feelings for Milla during this time. What kind of emotions will stir once Milla learns of Jude's love for her? Will she respond the way he hopes? Or will it be more than she can handle? Jude x Milla.


_Hi there. My name is Jude Mathis, former student of Talim Medical School, adventure seeker and expert in the field of spyrites, reviving spirits from their fossilized states. Ever since the great adventure I had with my friends from all over Rieze Maxia and beyond, I've really come into my own, not just in my studies, but as a real man who won't let anything come between me and my dreams. And, in fact, this story I'm about to share with you is about one such moment..._

_Lately, ever since our whole big escapade with Exodus, the fate of two worlds and our conflict with now king of all Rieze Maxia, Gaius, I felt as if Milla and I have been growing apart. I mean, sure. We still write to one another have kept in touch since then and the escapade with Clanspia Inc., but I still feel this time apart is causing Milla and I to go our separate ways. And, well, I haven't felt this hurt inside since the time I thought Milla had died and gone from my life forever._

_I've talked about it with Alvin and the others, all of whom sympathise with my reasons for fearing we're drifting apart. Heh. Alvin wasn't much help either, I'll tell you that. When I went to him for advice, he would be teasing me non stop and say that I've really become "attached" to Milla. Well, despite all the teasing, maybe he's right. Milla's been a real inspiration to all of us, mostly to me. If I hadn't met her when I did, I don't think any of these amazing things would be happening in my life. _

_And after thinking long and hard about this, I decided that...I wanted Milla's smile back in my life..._

**_Tales of Xillia: Everlasting Ties_**

**_Chapter 01: The Gathering of Friends_**

In the city of Fennmont, the sky above was as sunny as it could be as we come to the Talim Medical School and in the office of now professor Jude. At the moment, with classes being over and the students adjourned to go home, Jude was seen viewing over the letters he received from his past travel companions. He was finishing reading Elize's letter when he flipped through them to find Alvin's.

_Hey there Jude,_

_What's shaking kid? You still have "butterflies" in your stomach whenever you think about Milla? Heh. You've got it bad kid, I tell ya. But, I find it kind of cute that you're in love with our Milla. I had that same thought throughout my head as we traveled together. And, well, part of me WANTED to see you two hook up someday. I mean, you two are a perfect duo. Anyway, if you see Milla, make sure you tell her about how you REALLY feel. I think that's the only way to get through the block head that is the "Lord of Spirits". Plus, I think you'd have to explain the whole "love" ordeal to her. I don't think she fully understands how we "humans" operate. I'm rooting for ya kid._

_~ Alvin_

"Ugh. That Alvin. I sometimes can't tell whether he's trying to help or not. But...it seems like everyone wants me to confess to Milla. But...I sometimes wonder if maybe, JUST MAYBE, she already knew that I liked her?" Jude thought. As he set down the letters, he looked out the window at the clear blue sky above the city. He saw a pair of white doves resting on the nearby window sill, closely seated next to each other as they cooed.

"I wonder..." he muttered. Setting aside the letters, he took out a piece of paper from his desk and then pulled out a pen.

"I think I'll take them up on their advice. I'll invite Milla to spend a weekend here in Fennmont with me. And then, if I feel brave enough, I'll tell her." he thought. As he put his pen to paper, he began to write. He made sure to write down exactly what he wanted and made sure that it did not seem too confusing to the recepient, namely Milla.

"There. I think its done." he said. Just then, he looked nearby and saw a carrier pigeon arrive, recognizing it to be Alvin's.

"Ah. Perfect timing." he thought. As he opened the window and let the bird leap onto his hand, he folded up the letter and slipped it carefully in the container strapped around the bird's back. Once it was in, he brought the bird back to the window.

"Okay. Go ahead little guy. Deliver this to Milla please." he said. With a light throw, the bird took flight and was soon on its way. Just as it did, the door to his office opened and there was one of the students at the doorway.

"P-Professor Jude? I was wondering if you had a second. There was something in class I didn't quite grasp and I was wondering if you'd help me." he asked. Jude chuckled, closing the window.

"Okay. Sure. Have a seat." he said.

**_~ XILLIA ~_**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the wild grasslands of Rieze Maxia, there was a young woman seated in the grass. She laid comfortably against a tree, shielded from the sunlight by the shade of the branches. Nearby were the Four Great Spirits, also taking a restful nap. This was Milla Maxwell, the new "Lord of Spirits".

"What a picture perfect day, wouldn't you agree Four?" she asked. Sylph stretched out her arms wide as she gave a satisfied grunt.

"Yeah. It sure is. Nothing to do on a day like today except chill." she said. Undine lightly sighed s she felt a breeze whisk by.

"With things the way they are now, I highly doubt we'll be doing much of anything for a long time. I wish something would happen though." Gnome muttered, sounding drowsy in tone. As Efreet quietly floated nearby, the group saw Muzet rushing over, waving something in her hand.

"Hey Milla! Milla! Wake up! You got a letter! Your friend's delivery bird just arrived!" she called. Milla quickly took notice and rose up from the grass, greeting her older sister.

"Hmm? Who's it from?" she asked. Muzet smiled.

"Its from your friend Jude." she said. Milla seemed surprised as she took the message from her.

"From Jude? I haven't gotten a letter from him in sometime." she said. The Four gathered around as Milla opened the letter. Once opened, she began to read.

_Milla, _

_Its Jude. There was something important I wanted to talk to you about. You think you could come and visit me in Fennmont this weekend? I'd really like to see you again. Its been so long since we last talked._

_~ Jude_

After she finished reading, she folded the letter up and looked around at her spiritual brethren around her.

"Wh-What?" she asked, starting to blush. Sylph snickered.

"Sounds like good ol' Jude wants to pop something at you Milla. So, you gonna go or what?" she teased. Milla looked to Efreet.

"You should go Milla. Like he said, its been a while since you two have seen one another and, with the way things are now, I think you can afford some time." Efreet added. Gnome smiled.

"Plus, you know how much we think Jude's an awesome human. He risked his life coming to our world to find you. Remember that?" Gnome said. Undine nodded.

"So? What'll it be sister?" Muzet asked. Looking around once again at the others, Milla lightly smiled.

"Okay. I think we'll take the time to see Jude. Besides...I kind of miss seeing him too." she said. The others all nodded as Muzet lightly giggled.

"You sound like you're in LOVE Milla. Could this be true?" she teased. Milla suddenly blushed.

"L-Love? What are you prattling on about?! I-I...w-we're just having a friendly visit is all. Stop it." she said. The Four started to laugh as Milla sighed.

**_~ XILLIA ~_**

When the weekend in question came, we return to Fennmont to find Jude out walking about through the city streets. Just then, as he approached the central plaza, he noticed a group of people waving to him. He knew them right away as Rowen, Elize, Leia and Alvin, each wearing casual clothes. After having sent the invite to Milla, Jude also invited the rest of the group together to have a sort of "family reunion". He hurried over to reunite with them.

"Hey there Jude! Long time no see. Thanks for inviting us and all." Leia said. Jude nodded.

"Hey. I'm glad all of you could find time to come. How's Driselle doing Elize?" he asked. Elize chuckled.

"She's been great. She wanted me to say hi for her since she still has work to do in Sharilton." she explained. Rowen nodded.

"Indeed. As of late, Lady Driselle has been buried up to her neck in work. Elize and I do what we can to help her of course." he explained. Just then, Jude looked down in Elize's hands and saw Teepo, her big mouthed doll, resting in her hands. Seeing it, Jude chuckled.

"So, how's Teepo been? You bring him along for old times sake?" Jude asked, rubbing his head. Suddenly, Teepo came to life and opened his giant mouth, snaring onto Jude's head.

"Jude! Ol' buddy! I missed you!" Teepo cried, his mouth stuffed by Jude's face. But suddenly, Jude grabbed onto Teepo and forcefully tried to rip him off.

"Ungh! Ouf! G-Good to see you too Teepo! C-Can you get off now?!" he groaned, voice muffled. Once he pried Teepo from him, Jude gave a heavy sigh. But that soon followed with Alivn slinging his arm over his shoulders.

"So, is today the day? You gonna tell ol' Milla how you really feel?" Alvin asked. Jude groaned, blushing slightly as he glared at Alvin.

"C-Come on Alvin. When you talk like that, you make me feel ridiculous." he mumbled. Alvin chuckled.

"Aww...come on Jude. Where's the fun if I took you serious all the time? You know I like picking on you." he snickered. Jude heavily sighed.

"Once again, same ol' Alvin. I wish you'd grow up sometime. You know we're both adults here." Jude said. Alvin smirked as he pulled his arm back.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever you say kid." he said. Just then, they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Looking back, the group sees their friend, Milla, along with the Four and Muzet, approaching. Upon seeing her, Jude lightly gulped as he blushed bright red.

"Oh! Milla! Hey there!" Leia waved. Milla saw her and chuckled, lightly waving back.

"Greetings Miss Maxwell. We're glad to see you could make it." Rowen said, giving a gentle bow. Milla chuckled.

"Its good to see you too Rowen. Its good to see everyone as well." she said. Suddenly, Elize and Teepo rushed over, each hugging Milla tightly.

"I bet you missed US most of all, huh Milla? Hmm! I'll never forget what THESE feel like!" Teepo exclaimed. Milla glared angrily at Teepo, shoving him off.

"What was that Teepo? Exactly WHAT are you doing?" she asked. Alvin chuckled.

"Yep. That's our Milla all right." he chuckled. After her group hug with Elize ended, Milla looked to Jude, still blushing bright red around the eyes. But with a quick shake of his head, quickly regaining his composure, the embarrasing blush faded away.

"Welcome Milla. I hope the trip wasn't too exhausting." Jude said quietly. Milla lightly smiled as she approached Jude. With open arms, the two met each other in a hug.

"Good to see you too Jude." she muttered. As the two continued to embrace, Leia herself was now starting to blush as Muzet was smiling. A sly grin from Alvin, spotted by Jude, abruptly ended the hug.

"A-Anyway, come on guys. Let's head back to my office at the school. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Jude said. The others nodded and began following behind Jude, except for a stationary Leia, still blushing. But when she noticed everyone else was gone, she quickly snapped from her trance.

"H-HEY! You guys! Wait up!" Leia cried, hurrying to join them.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
